A Case Of The Sniffles
by navarro09
Summary: After some long hours of studying in the library, Hermione notices that something is wrong with Percy. She proceeds to try and find out what it is, but can a little case of the sniffles really be as innocent as it sounds? Fluffy goodness inside.
1. Lies in Disguise

**Hey guys, it's Sarah! Wow, I'm taking my first stab at fan fiction, and what isn't a better way to start off then with one of my favorite pairings, Hermione/Percy! Please be nice, as this is my first piece of fan fiction, and I'm not too confident in my writing. So please enjoy the story, and reviews are always welcome!**

**Note: This may possibly be considered AU because Hermione is in like, her fifth or sixth year (you choose, I don't care) and Percy is in his seventh. It just fit's the story better this way, so yea, deal with it. Also, Hermione and Percy have been going out for a few months, so it's all good.**

**Summary: After some long hours of studying in the library, Hermione notices that something is wrong with Percy. She proceeds to try and find out what it is, but can a little case of the sniffles really be as innocent as it sounds? Fluffy goodness inside. Also contains one very poor sick Percy, and a Caring! Hermione.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As much as I wish I did, JK Rowling (that wonderful genius) came up with it first. How? I obviously don't know, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here writing my own sad little stories, trying to pass myself off as a writer.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter One

She knew something was wrong the minute she had sat down. Sneaking little glances across the table at him, she tried to read his subtle signs to see if there was a hidden message. He looked slightly worried, occasionally chewing his bottom lip (which Hermione didn't mind in the least, in fact, she thought it made him look very cute) he would sigh and furrow his brow, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. She tried to look for other signs, other things which would give her a clue as to what was bothering him, but she hadn't the faintest idea.

Knowing he didn't want to be interrupted, she proceeded to continue copying her History of Magic notes. She had only gotten through another line or two when she heard him sigh again. She bit back the urge to speak, knowing that the forbidding outline of Madam Pince lurked in the shadows, silently waiting to find anyone disrupting the calm silence of her library and deduct points. She began to take notes again, glancing up at him from time to time yet again until finally he leaned back against his chair and sighed deeply, closing his eyes in what appeared to be relief.

Not being able to stand it any longer, she ripped of a piece of spare parchment from her notes, and wrote _'Perce, what's up?'_

She slid it over to him, coughing slightly to get him to glance her way. When that proved ineffective, she slid her leg next to his and gently rubbed it.

This gained the desired effect, and he jumped, quickly looking at her with a questioning look and a growing blush on his face. She slid the parchment over to him, and mouthed "Read it."

He took it in his hand, and understanding spread through his face. He grabbed his quill and scribbled back, '_Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?_

He handed her back the parchment, and she took it. She read it, and almost snorted indignantly. She knew him a little better than that! She took the quill out of his hand and wrote her response under his. _'Your not fooling me Percieval Weasley. We've not been going out for 3 months for nothing. You tell me what's wrong this instant, or I'll tell your mother.'_

Upon reading this, Percy sighed and looked at Hermione, a pleading expression on his face. He sighed yet again, and took the parchment. Looking resigned, he wrote _'I haven't been feeling that well lately.'_

Hermione took it, and looked surprise when she had read what he wrote. She immediately became concerned, and reached out a hand to his forehead. He was burning up! She gathered up their books, put their parchment into their bag, grabbed his hand, and proceeded to drag him out into the hallway.

Once they were out there, she dragged him over to a secluded corner, and proceeded to question him.

"Percy! Why didn't you say something before when you weren't feeling well? You should be in bed right now getting rest, not out here studying. You're so much more prone to illnesses in the cold. You are going to bed right now, or I'll tell Ron!"

Percy sighed, taking off his glasses once more, and tried to avoid looking at Hermione. Instead, he focused on the gently falling snowflakes outside of the nearby window. "Herm, I didn't want you to worry like I knew you would. It's not that bad, really. Just a headache and my sinuses acting up. Nothing serious, I promise. I'll get some sleep later tonight."

There were only a few things in this world that could instantly capture Hermione's heart. The first one being sick or injured men, and the second being men with glasses. Right now, Percy was proving to be a lethal combination. She couldn't help but forgive him.

"I'm sorry Percy, I guess your right. It's just that I'm worried about you. You know I really care for you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

At this, Percy chuckled, "Don't worry Hermione, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. But thanks for your concern _Mum_."

He playfully swatted her, and she giggled in return.

"Don't go pushing it now, or you'll find yourself in bed with a box of tissues and a bowl of chicken noodle soup."

Truthfully, nothing had ever sounded so inviting as that right now, but he wasn't about to tell that to Hermione. He really did feel absolutely horrible. His nose was constantly runny, his eyes itched, his throat hurt, his whole body ached, and he had an absolutely throbbing headache. But through his cleverly cast glamour and silencing charms, he looked and sounded right as rain to Hermione. He didn't want her to worry, he was sure a little bit of sleep was all he needed and he'd be fine. There was nothing to worry about.

"Alright, I guess. Let's head up to dinner. Goodness knows that Harry and Ron are wondering about us. They already say I study to much, now with you as my boyfriend, they're worried that studying is all I'm going to do!"

Hermione laughed, and Percy managed a weak chuckle. Together, they made their way to the Great Hall where they took a seat next to Ron and Harry who proceeded to engage them in a conversation about today's Potion's class and what a 'right snarky git' Snape could be.

Percy only listen on, not really feeling up to joining to conversation, knowing that if he had it would only involve scolding them for insulting teachers and threatening to assert his authority as Head Boy and take house points. Instead, he sat quietly, pushing food around his plate until he stood up, excusing himself by saying he had some unfinished studying for his N.E.W.T.S to get around to. Being Percy, no one really questioned this, but he did receive a accusing glare from Hermione. Not wanting to leave the conversation between the trio, Hermione stayed seated, but sent a sympathetic glance towards Percy as he made his way out of the Great Hall and to his Head Boy dormitory.

As he came to his dorm, his took a quick glance in the mirror. Slowly, he pulled his wand from his robes and removed the charms. As they came down, he saw that he looked just about as bad as he felt. There were bags under his eyes, and his nose was bright red from constant rubbing. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had a slight flush across his freckled cheeks. He sighed, taking off the tricky silencing charms he had placed on himself which silenced any coughs or sneezes he might have, and also making his voice appear normal instead of scratchy or congested.

He tested his voice out real quick, being unable to hold in a cough. He found out that his cough consisted of a few pathetic squeaks, and then proceeded to fall into a full out coughing out fit. After it had subsided, he quickly glanced around the room and feeling quite stupid tried testing out his voice.

Feeling quite dumb he coughed out, "I r-really do look like s-shit…"

He pretty much sounded just like he felt, and he winced at how scratchy his voice was. As he reached his bed, he slowly changed into his pajamas, pulling an extra Weasely Sweater on as he felt a little chilly, and slowly climbed into bed. He groaned as his aching limbs finally found some relief on the soft mattress, and finally fell into an unfit full sleep after a very long day.

**Poor Percy! Finally, done with the first chapter! Remember, review review REVIEW! Much Luv, Sarah**


	2. Blissful Darkness

**So yes, another chapter begins. I found this one hard to begin, but it's well worth it I think. Once again, I do NOT own Harry Potter (as much as I wish I did), I just pathetically dream about owning it. sigh JK Rowling…you are one LUCKY genius. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Percy awoke the next morning to find that, while he did believe it was near to impossible to feel any worse than he was the day before, it was indeed possible. He groaned as he sat up, his head spinning. He waited for his dizziness to subside, and he slowly stood up. He dragged his feet over to the mirror, and took a look at himself.

He looked horrible. His posture alone screamed at him to get back into bed, but he knew he had to many things to do today and he just couldn't afford it. His eyes were red, and the shiny shade of his nose could've given his hair a run for it's money. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his cheeks were bright red.

He sighed as he mentally calculated his list of 'to-do's' for today. Double N.E.W.T potions class in the dungeon with Snape first. _"Oh great," _he thought, "_the cold damp dungeons will really be great for my sinuses…"_

Next on the list was Advanced Transfiguration. Still a very tough class, but at least McGonagall's room was warm…After that, he had lunch period. That would be a good time to do a little bit of relaxing and then…oh no!

He groaned as he remembered that he had a outdoor lab for his Herbology class today! The study of preserving and caring for herbs during the intense cold of the winter. He took a hopeful look at the window to see if the snow has possibly lightened up since yesterday, but his face fell as he saw that the snow was just as bad as yesterday, if not worse. He groaned, and knew that the two hour period outside would be hell, but it had to be done.

His final class of the day was Charms, which would be a great relief after his intense Herbology class today if he could make it through. He groaned as began to change out of his pajamas, and decided to pull on an extra sweater under his robes today. He cast his usual silence and glamour charms, straightened his glasses on his face, and decided that it was good enough. He made his way out of his rooms and began his trip down to breakfast, first stopping by in the Common Room.

He looked around for Hermione, but didn't find her anywhere. So he decided that, being just as an early riser as he, she must already be in the Great Hall. His predictions were right, and he soon found himself sitting to a perfectly well Hermione who was happily munching on some toast and reading the daily prophet.

He plopped down next to Hermione, and got the usual "Good morning Percy" from her, feeling her hand intertwine with his underneath the table. He smiled weakly to himself, knowing that Hermione could always make him feel better no matter what. Suddenly, he felt her hand upon his knee, and a blush spread across his already flushed cheeks and down his pale neck. Merlin, it was creeping higher! He shifted, almost uncomfortably, and Hermione's hand settled upon a spot near his inner thigh. He snuck a glance at her, and was disappointed to see that she was still engaged in reading the paper, no one being any the wiser when they looked at her. He was sure glad that he had worn his thicker robes today. He shifted a bit more, and Hermione promptly looked over at him, smiling, and removed his her hand from his thigh and once again wove her fingers into his.

She then proceeded to talk on about her morning and such other things, Percy only half listening and sometimes occasionally muttering a small 'mmhmm' or 'yea, me too' to her incessant chatter. Finally, she did notice that Percy was being unusually quite, and she looked over at him.

He had his eyes almost closed, so close to falling back asleep, but yet still awake. He was slumped forward on his seat, his food on his plate untouched. He shook him a bit, and he jerked his head up.

"Hmm….wha-? Oh, sorry Hermione. I'm just a bit tired."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, and he was worried for a minute that she could possibly she through his charms, but a minute later his worries were relieved as she said, "Ok, but please just try to take it easy today."

He agreed, and as the first bell chimed, they were off to their first class. He gave her a quick hand-squeeze good-bye, and they went their separate ways.

Hermione was off to her first class, Ancient Runes, which was up near the Astronomy Tower while he headed downstairs to the dank dungeons with Snape.

He got there, and plopped down into his seat. He was one of the few 7th years deemed 'crazy' enough to take the N.E.W.T Potions class. The class was very small, and consisted of mainly Slytherins. There were a few Ravenclaws, and even one daring Hufflepuff.

Class began as usual. Snape striding up to the front, lecturing on his instructions upon the board, and setting them to work. Percy was quite thankful that they were only making a moderate healing potion today, deciding that from the looks of things, Snape didn't seem to be feeling quite up to par either.

He gathered his ingredients, shivering as the cold air of the dungeons swept around him, and sat back down. He pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket, and tried to discreetly blow his nose. This didn't go very according to plan, and as the wet blow sounded into to handkerchief, he received several disgusted looks from around the room and one very menacing glare from Snape. He resignedly put his hankie back into his pocket, and was thus resorted to quietly sniffing for the rest of the double period.

By the end of class, he was seriously considering going to Madam Pomfrey. The cool air of the dungeons had only served to aggravate his sinuses, and he was constantly sniffing or wiping his nose now. He was just about to take the stairwell that led to Madam Pomfreys when he decided that if he could just tough out this day, he would have the entire weekend to recover. He shook his head, and began to make his way to Transfiguration.

He was only half listening to McGonagall's lecture about Animagus transformations, and his eyelids were threatening to close over, the darkness of sleep slowly pulling him down…so warm and so inviting…and suddenly he was jerked awake by the ringing of the bell to signal the end of the period. But before he could make his way out the door, he was stopped by Professor McGonagall. She approached him with a look of concern on her face.

"Mr. Weasely, are you quite alright? You looked a little pale today, and your thoughts seemed elsewhere."

"Yes Professor, I'm fine. Just a little under the weather, that's all."

_'A little under the weather, that's' the understatement of the year…'_ he thought dryly.

"Trust me, I'm okay."

"Alright, if you're sure. Now off to lunch with you Mr. Weasely."

Percy made his way down to the Great Hall for the second time that day, only to be greeted by Hermione one the way down.

"Hey Percy, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he lied, "I think it just took me a little while to wake up this morning."

Hermione smiled, obviously relieve that Percy appeared to be fine. They continued on their way to the Great Hall. Stomach churning, Percy didn't think he could possibly stand to even smell the food, so he made an excuse that he forgot his books down in the Dungeon's during first period, and he told Snape that he would come get them before lunch.

"Okay, just try to hurry back. I want you to get a little food in your stomach before your next class, it seems like you haven't been eating at all lately."

Percy forced out a weak laugh, and changed his course from Hermione's to go back to the dormitories. The thought of food made his stomach violently lurch once again, and he had to stop for a bit to make sure he wouldn't be sick. Not that it would matter, he hadn't eaten anything to puke up since yesterday morning anyways.

He went back to his dorm, and began bundling up for his outdoor Herbology lab. He put on two sweaters, a thick cloak, and he wound his scarf tightly about his neck. He also pulled on some gloves, and put on his thick hide boots. He made his way down to the greenhouses through the heavy falling snow, and arrived just in time for class.

He took a seat in the back of the greenhouse, and waited for Professor Sprout to being her lecture. She tottered into of the middle of the room, clearing her throat a few times to get everyone's attention and signal that class was about to begin.

"Alright class, today we will be looking for the Jasminum Nudiflorum. Now you know from you plant guides that these are bright yellow, and should be very easy to spot. Look in the heavily wooded areas, and bring small samplings of what you found back to me." She gestured towards the small gray cart on which they were suppose to put their samples. "Remember, don't uproot the plants because if you tear the roots from the heat of the ground and expose them to the winter air, the plants will wither and die." said Professor Sprout enthusiastically as she explain their task to them.

They each grabbed a plant trimmer, and headed out. Feeling the cold air cutting into his lungs like razors, Percy headed for the trees, thinking that they would at least block some of the wind. He headed into the forest, and it wasn't long before he found himself quite alone.

He wandered about the trees for a bit, sometimes looking for the bright yellow of the Jasminum Nudifloum, but soon he realized that he just didn't care anymore. He pulled his cloak tighter about him, realizing now that the cold air was really getting to him, and each step was getting harder and harder. He even contemplated for a moment if he would have enough energy to make it back to the greenhouse. His question was soon answer as he suddenly stumbled over a root, and fell into the snow. He struggled to get back up, but the darkness was so inviting that he gave into temptation and sank into the blissful darkness…

**So ends another chapter! Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but I just had to end it here! I'll try and get the next chapter in as soon as I can, and I think that'll be the last one. I already have it written, I just have to edit it and what-not! So again, reviewing may help me grow taller, I NEED IT! Lol, much luv, Sarah.**


	3. Mother Hermione

**Here we go, Chapter three! I definitely think there's going to be at least one more chapter to this. In this Chapter, there is an excerpt from the book The Giver. While I desperately wish I'd written that as well, I didn't. Another genius, (named Lois Lowery) wrote that. For that I'm jealous. Also, once again, I do not own Harry Potter. On with the story!**

Percy woke up hours later, and looked around. He stood up on shaky legs and took in his surroundings. It was close to dusk, the tall trees looming above him and casting an extra shadow, making it seem all that closer to night. He must've lain there for hours, judging by how dark it was beginning to get. He heard a noise in the distance, and quickly turned his head but immediately regretted it.

His vision swam before, little stars blinking before his eyes. He also felt a sharp pain up on his forehead, and upon feeling around with his fingers, he found dried blood which must've been from when he tripped. He took a few staggering steps, and knew that he must make his way back to the castle.

The wind bit into him now as his wet clothes clung to him. He shivered violently, and his body was racked with coughs. He knew Hermione would be furious with him, that is if he ever did make it back to the castle.

He began, one step at a time, repeating in his head like a mantra _'must get to Hermione….must get to Hermione…'_ and it wasn't long before he found himself outside the door of Hogwarts. He walked inside, and was immediately met upon by Hermione herself. Seeing her, he finally gave in a collapsed upon the floor. Thinking he had just tripped, she ran over to him, shrieking his name. As she slowly helped him up he gazed tiredly into her eyes, begging with a silent plea that she would help him. He wanted nothing more than to just curl up in his rooms in front of the fire with Hermione at his side.

"Percy! Where were you? You were gone for hours, and I've been searching for you for ages! I've been so worried about you an-"

But she was suddenly stopped by him croaking out, "Hermione, please…"

"What Percy, what's wrong?"

He looked at her questioningly, couldn't she see how bad he felt? Then it hit him. The glamour and silencing charms. He would've laughed had he not been too tired.

"Please Hermione, just help me up to my rooms. I'll explain there…"

"Help you up? Percy, what's wrong? And what happened to your forehead?"

He was going to reply, but he just said, 'rooms' instead. Hermione, wanting to figure out what was going on, complied with his request. She groaned as she heaved his arm over her shoulders. Anyone passing by would just think that he had his arm around her, but really she was supporting most of his weight.

They slowly made their way to Percy's rooms, and coming up to the portrait, Percy groaned out his password. The portrait swung open, admitting both him and Hermione. Coming into his rooms, his plopped down onto the first chair he saw, grateful for the relief, and quite sure that he would've collapsed had he gotten to this chair a minute later than he did.

Hermione bent down on one knee, looking at him at eye level, and Percy slowly raised his head to meet her gaze. He moved around a bit, his wet robes rubbing against his body and causing him to shiver.

"Explain." she said sternly.

He reached for his wand with his arm and cast the counter spell for his Glamours, and Hermione gasped as she saw what lay underneath.

Percy looked worse than ever. His cheeks were now bright red, and his eyes were puffy and red as well. His nose was chafed and rubbed raw, and his face was unusually pale compared to the bright flush his high fever caused.

"Percy! Why didn't you say something before? You look absolutely horrible! And your forehead, what happened? Percieval Ignatius Weasely, when you're mother hears about this I'll-"

But she suddenly stopped when she heard him croak out, "H-herbione, pwease…I'b just so t-tireb…"

His nose was all stuff up, causing him to have to breath through his mouth and talk funny. His throat was sore and scratched up from coughing so much, and it hurt so much to even swallow. Hermione, who now heard him without his silencing charms on, stopped immediately and almost cried when she heard her boyfriends pleas.

"I'm sorry Percy. Here, lets get you into bed…"

She help him to stand, and they made their way step by step up the stairs, Hermione supporting most of Percy's weight. They finally got to his room, where she helped him change into his pajamas and brought him over to the bed. She grabbed a wash cloth from his spare bathroom, and sat him down on the bed. She wiped the dry blood off of his forehead, Percy wincing each time she dabbed at the cut. Finally, she had cleaned all the blood off of the cut, and cleanly bandaged it up. She summoned up a thermometer, and ordered him to opened his mouth.

All Percy wanted to do was sleep, but he knew Hermione was only doing this for his own good, so he complied. He took the thermometer in his mouth, and laid down on the bed.

She waited a minute while the thermometer gauged his temperature, all the while gathering up a few boxes of tissues, a cloth and bowl of water, and rang the bell to get a house elf.

When was suddenly popped before her, she jumped a little, not being used to summoning house elf service. She looked at the elf before he squeaked out, "Yes, how is I be helping you ma'am?"

"Um…yes. Could you please bring me a hot bowl of soup, some pepper-up potion, and a cup of tea please?"

The house elf nodded enthusiastically, and disappeared only to return seconds later with a tray supporting the items she had requested. Thanking him, she took the tray and the house elf vanished with a _poof_. Seeing that the thermometer was done, she walked over, set the tray down on the bedside table, and pulled it out from under his tongue. 103.7 degrees! His fever was bordering on begin really dangerous, exactly how sick was he?

He coughed weakly, and laid his head down. He closed his eyes, and tried to calm his breathing down so he wouldn't trigger another cough attack. His chest hurt bad enough already.

Hermione grabbed a few of the spare tissues and transfigured them into some extra pillows. She gently lifted his head, groaning as she heaved him up, and placed the pillows behind him.

"Here Percy, this will make it easier to breath."

Percy did find that it was a little easier to breath in this position, and was grateful for Hermione. She set the thermometer down on the tray on the bedside table, and grabbed some tissues. She handed them to Percy who was now desperately trying to sniff through his clogged sinuses. He stretched out his arm, and took the tissues. He brought them to his face, wetly blowing his nose. Hermione winced at the sound, and grabbed him another tissue. He proceeded to blow his nose until it was as clear as he could get it, and exhaustedly laid back down.

He looked over at Hermione, suddenly realized how much he appreciated her right now. But he also realized that he cared for her a great deal, and he didn't want her to get sick.

"Herbione…maybe y-you'd better leab. I don'b want you to g-get sick because of me. You could very easily cabtch whad I have, and trust me, y-you don't want to feel like 'dis…"

To his surprise, Hermione laughed. When she saw his questioning look, she said, "Oh Percy, you have nothing to worry about. Can you ever remember me being sick during our whole time here at Hogwarts?"

Percy thought hard for a moment, and to his surprise he really _couldn't _ever remember a time when Hermione had been sick.

"No'b…."

"You see? That's because I _never _get sick. I could probably kiss you right now, and I'd be just fine."

For a moment, Percy looked almost hopeful.

"Not that I'm going to of course. You _are _sick, and kissing could only introduce you to further bacteria and such."

His face fell, and upon seeing this Hermione added, "But you do have my word for when you're better."

Percy smiled, and snuggled down into the covers, determined to get better as soon as possible.

He suddenly became very cold, and began violently shivering. Seeing this, Hermione grabbed an extra blanket and pulled it over him. Percy smiled gratefully, and began to close his eyes, but the sound of Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Percy, when was the last time you ate?"

He groggily opened his eyes and said, "Ub…I don't know. Prob'ly y-yebst-ACHOO! Yebsterday's breakfast…"

"Percy, you must eat this instant! How could you ever expect to get any better if you don't have any energy in you!"

Percy looked guiltily down at his sheets, and said "I'b sowwy Herbione…I guess I'b wasn t-tinking…"

She looked sadly at him, caring to much about him to stay angry, and gently said "I'm sorry Percy. Here, try to eat something."

She grabbed the soup bowl and gently handed to him. He took it in his hands, but because of his violent shivering, most of the soup sloshed out the sides and onto the bed covers. He groaned, already feeling like crap and just having more problems added to the situation. He handed her back the bowl, sloshing out a bit more as he did.

"Sowwy Herbione….I-I'b just s-so c-cold…"

"Oh Percy…it's alright. Here, do you want some more blankets? Here, I'll help you with this…"

Hermione felt so much affection for Percy at that moment. She knew right then that she loved him.

He instantly captured her heart, and it wasn't just one of those spontaneous things that she loved. She knew this had to be the real thing. If it was just a crush, then she didn't think that she could possibly take the real deal when it came. This was overwhelming enough as it was. She knew she was going to spend this night by his side.

She took the soup bowl, and spelled away the spilt soup on his quilt. She dried the outside of the bowl, and dipped the spoon in, getting some broth and a few noodles.

"Here Percy, open wide…"

Percy, if it was even possible, blushed even more.

"Herbione, 'dis is embarrassing…."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little. He did look so adorable right now laying on his bed, a pouty look on his face, glasses slipping down off the edge of his nose. He was all cuddled up in blankets, his flushed face, a bandaged wound round his head, and his bright red hair peaking out over the top. She thought there was no way he could have looked more vulnerable at that moment. It was one of the first times Hermione was actually wrong.

"Here, this might make you a little more comfortable."

She reached across him and slipped his glasses off of his face. It was then that she declared if a man with glasses could instantly capture her heart, then surely a man who was _without_ his glasses was sure to have her in less than a heart beat. He looked even more impossibly cuter now, the absence of his glasses on his face making him look a little younger, a lot more vulnerable, and _definitely _hott.

"Tanks Herbione…"

"Your welcome Percy, but now it's time to eat. Open up."

She held the spoon to his lips, and only true affection for Hermione could get his to open his mouth at this point. Percy, who had always been a person all for self-pride and respect, had a very hard time showing this side of him. The side of him that needed someone, and right now he knew there was nobody he'd rather have right now than his Hermione.

He bashfully opened his mouth and she slid the spoon inside. He swirled the warm soup around in his mouth, but almost choked when he swallowed. His throat hurt so bad, he could barely swallow as it was. He started coughing, and that only aggravated his throat more. Tears came to his eyes, and Hermione was by his side in an instant, soup sitting forgotten on the bedside table.

"Percy! What's wrong? Here, sit up. There we go, careful."

He sat up with some help from Hermione, and after a minute his coughs began to subside.

"H-Herbione…'by throat hurts so'b b-bad…"

His voice was raspy now, and barely came out as more than a whisper. Hermione had to strain to hear him, but she did hear him nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Percy, I didn't know. But you have to get something in you. Here, try to drink some tea…"

She grabbed the tea, and held the cup to his lips. Putting his shaking hands around her steady ones, he slowly brought the cup to his lips. He took a small sip, and it went down with greater ease than the soup. It still hurt to swallow, but he could get this down without coughing. He nodded, and she tilted the cup a bit more, and he proceeded to take small sips. They continued it until a little more than half of the cup was gone. Then he pushed it away.

"Augh…now I'b feeling sick…"

She quickly took the cup away and set it down.

"Percy, are you okay?"

"No'b, I'b t-think I'b gonna be s-sick…"

Percy wrapped one arm around his stomach, clapped his other hand over his mouth, and Hermione grabbed the nearest garbage can and held it to him. Percy then proceeded to throw up the contents of his stomach, and what felt like to Percy, his stomach itself. Finally, he was reduced to dry heaves, tears leaking down his cheeks from lack of oxygen.

"Oh Percy, are you okay now?"

After a few more dangerous lurches towards the garbage can and a few deep breaths, Percy finally slumped back on his pillows, defeated.

"I'b h-hate being sick, 'dis is so embarrassing…" Percy whined.

Even though Hermione knew that Percy must feel absolutely horrible right now, she couldn't help but adore how cute he sounded. She reached over and smoothed back his hair off of his damp and fevered brow.

"What did I tell you? If you would've just taken care of yourself better in the first place…"

"Pwease Herbione, no legturbs now'b…"

Hermione smiled in spite of him, and handed him the glass of water to rinse out the taste in his mouth. After he spit the remaining bile from his mouth, and thoroughly rinsed it out, he slumped back against the pillows once more.

"Alright, so maybe food wasn't such a good idea. I'm just saying it could be dangerous if you get dehydrated…"

"I'b fine Hermione. I j-just don't feel eating…"

She eyed him suspiciously, but decided to let it go for now. She smoothed the bedcovers once more, and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Oh Percy, what am I ever going to do with you?"

Percy sneezed, and looked up at Hermione.

"Ugh…take c-care ob me, because I'b feeling absolutely horrible r-right now. Also, y-you're going to forgib be for being dumb and n-not listening t-to you…"

"Well," said Hermione, "I guess I could forgive you, but only because you look absolutely adorable when you're sick. But you'd better watch out for when you get better. Trust me, you have the scolding of a lifetime headed your way!"

Percy sniffed ruefully, and flumped back against his pillows.

"Ok, dab's find. B-but right now I j-just want to g-go to sleep…"

Hermione sighed contentedly and said "Go ahead Percy, you need it."

He snuggled down into his blankets, and closed his eyes. Sighing, he tried turning over, but it did no good. He kept tossing and turning for quite sometime until, exasperatedly, he opened his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"Yes Percy, what is it?"

Looking thoughtful for a minute, he opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it. A slight blush crept up his cheeks, and he looked bashfully at Hermione.

"Well, you see, I'b always reab a chabter of by book before I go to bed, and I'b can't sleep if I don't." He paused for a moment, looking caught between two decisions before finally saying, "Hermione…would you mind reading to me?"

Hermione laughed, a small tinkling sound before saying, "Of course. It's not a problem."

Percy smiled, and reached over to the bedside drawer. He pulled a small book out of the drawer, and handed it to Hermione. She took a glance at the cover, and saw that it was one of her favorite books. The Giver was a muggle book, but it would always be on her favorite list of novels.

"What chapter are you on?"

"Chabter nine."

Percy settled down against the pillows and blankets closed his eyes, waiting for her to begin. Hermione opened up to page and began reading.

_"Now, for the first time in his twelve years of life, Jonas felt separate, different. He remembered what the Chief Elder had said: that his training would be alone and apart. But his training had not yet begun and already, upon leaving the Auditorium, he felt the apartness. Holding the folder she had given him, he made his way through the throng, looking for his family unit and for Asher. People moved aside for him. They watched him. He thought he could hear whispers…"_

She continued reading on through the chapter until she was done, and it was upon finishing it that she then glanced up to find that Percy was finally sound asleep. She sighed and closed the book, setting it down and rubbing her eyes after a long day. She tried to settle as comfortably as she could in the stiff chair she was sitting in, and she took Percy's hand in hers.

"Good night Percy." she whispered. Then hesitantly, after a moment or two, she whispered, "I love you."

As Hermione drifted off into blissful sleep, she wasn't aware that Percy's hand close just a little bit tighter around hers. When she heard the murmured, "I love you too Hermione," she was already so close to sleep that she was unsure whether it was real, or just the whispers of her dreams.

**Awww…it's so sickeningly sweet! I just love sick men! (lol, I know, I'm weird!) So The Giver is definitely one of my favorite books, so I just had to throw it in there. Also, sorry if the temperatures are all messed up to you, they're in Fahrenheit. So ya, please review and all that good stuff! Much Luv, Sarah**


	4. I never get sick!

**So it's the last chapter of the story! Hope you enjoyed it! Ya-da ya-da, I don't own Harry Potter or The Giver. It's those geniuses JK Rowling and Lois Lowery. I love them! So yea, here we go!**

Chapter Four

Hermione awoke the next morning to stiff limbs and the sun shining brightly into her face. She stretched her arms, moaning slightly as she did so. She turned to Percy's bed, expecting to find him sound asleep, but it seemed that Percy had other ideas.

He was sitting up, glasses on his face, The Giver in his hands and was contentedly reading.

"Good morning Hermione." He said jovially when he saw that she was awake. He looked considerably better. The bags from under his eyes were gone, his cheeks had only a slight flush to them, and his voice sounded stronger and clearer than the night before.

"Good morning Percy, how do you feel?"

He put his book down onto his lap and smiled.

"Loads better, it's amazing. It seems that I just needed that one night, I think I'm all ready to go again."

"Well, we'll see about that," said Hermione as she reached for the thermometer.

This time, he eagerly opened his mouth, ready to prove to her that he was indeed fine. She put it in under his tongue, and waited for a minute. Pulling it out, she held it to the light and looked closely at it.

"Well?"

_"Well. _99.5, so you still have a little bit of a fever."

Percy looked slightly perplexed, wondering how he could still be sick even though he felt absolutely fine. Suddenly, a tickle came inside of his nose, and he let loose a sneeze.

"Hmm…" said Hermione, "well, just in case, I think I want you to stay in bed for the rest of today."

Percy's face fell, and he whined "Aww…but Hermione! It's Saturday!"

She looked sternly at him as if to remind him what happened the last time he didn't listen. Seeing this, he slumped down to his pillows in defeat.

"Fine, but tomorrow I'll get to do whatever I want."

"Within limits of course," Hermione laughed, "and if you really are better, maybe I can keep my promise…"

Percy waggled his eyebrows at Hermione and said, "And what promise was that again?"

"Well," Hermione said and she leaned on the bed, steadily getting closer to him, "I do believe that I promised you that when you got better…" She was steadily getting closer, her face leaning towards his.

"Yes?" he said eagerly, unconsciously moving in closer towards her as well.

"I do believe I owe you…" Her hands were on either sides of him, her face in front of his.

"Owe me what?" he said, even though he already knew.

Her lips inches from his own, feeling his hot breath softly tickling her, she whispered "A kiss."

Just as he was leaning in, expecting the soft touch of her lips on his own, she pulled away.

"But I did promise you that kiss for when you're better." she said smugly.

"Hermione!" he said, exasperated, "I am better!"

His comment was followed shortly by an intense sneeze, from which upon he guiltily looked up

from, was met by a very 'I-told-you-so' look from Hermione.

"Ugh, fine! You're such a tease." he pouted.

"I only want what's best for you Percy." she said, trying not to laugh.

"Alright, I'll stay in bed for the rest of the day." he said, snuggling back down into the covers,

"Why don't you go to your rooms? You no doubt want to freshen up a bit, and knowing you, you'll want to

make up any work you might've missed while you were with me yesterday."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute, not wanting to leave Percy. But after a minute, she decided that he was doing well, and so it couldn't hurt.

"Alright, but just call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry Hermione."

With that, Hermione stood up, quickly stretched, and left the room.

The rest of the day went by quicker than Percy expected. He most of it reading, eventually

finishing The Giver. He called the house elves when he was hungry, and successfully ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner. By the time he fell asleep, he felt right as rain.

The next morning dawned bright and early for Percy, and woke up feeling one hundred percent better. He smiled to himself as he checked his temperature and it came out as a perfect 98.6. He showered, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to the common room where he was met with Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting at one of the tables occupied with what looked to be a very intense game of chess.

He bounded over to them and said "Morning guys, where's Hermione?"

Ron ordered his knight across the bored, successful taking Harry's queen before he looked up and said "I don't know Percy. I think she's still up in her rooms."

Ron turned his attentions back to the game, leaving Percy only the information he had presented. But Hermione was always an early riser, she never slept in. Becoming slightly concerned, he headed across the common room to the girls side of the dormitories. Being Head Boy, he simply cast the spell which aloud him to successfully make his way up the stairs without being cast back down.

He came up to the fifth year's dorms, and gently knocked upon the door.

"Hermione, are you in there?"

He listened closely, and after a minute he heard a muffled "Come in."

Percy gently pushed open the door, and found himself walking through a dim room. He heard some snuffling, and used that to make his way over to what he perceived as Hermione's bed.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out Hermione on the bed under a mountain of covers. A box of tissues and a garbage can overflowing with used ones came into sight, and he became confused.

_'But I thought Hermione _never _got sick?' _

He stood beside her, and she miserably looked up at him.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Ob course I'b otay. I neber ged sick….I _can't _sick, I'b neber gotten s-sic-ACHOO!" she sniffed a few times and coughed a little bit in an unsuccessful attempt to clear her throat. "I'b neber been sick." she finished lamely.

Percy couldn't help it, he starting laughing. She glared at him menacingly, but he continued to laugh. After he finally caught his breath and was finally able to calmly speak again, he said "Hermione, you can't deny it. You're sick! I told you that you would get sick if you stayed with me!"

He looked at her, smiling smugly because for once in her life she was wrong, and he was right.

"Perbcy Weasely! I'b n-not s-s-sic-ACHOO!"

She grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose ruefully.

"What was that Hermione?" he said, smiling.

"Nobthink."

"Alright," he said, finally deciding that enough was enough, "if you aren't sick like you said, then you wouldn't mind coming outside and helping me make up my Herbology lab from yesterday.

With one glance at the blizzard raging on outside, Hermione was silence.

There was a moment of silence between the two the them, occasionally being broken by Hermione's discreet sniffles. Finally, after a moment or two, Hermione spoke.

"Perbcy?'

"Yes Hermione?"

"I'b tink I'b sick."

Percy couldn't help but laugh at her, she was so adorable. She glared at him again and said, "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"Does this mean I don't get my kiss?"

**I'm sorry if you don't like the way I ended things. I couldn't really think of a better way. So yea, last time to review, please help me grow taller! (I'm SO short!) Thank ya for reading my story, hope you enjoyed it! Much Luv, Sarah**


End file.
